Love and War: The story of the four founders
by SnowLily1
Summary: A fic focusing mainly on Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor, telling of the actions and romances that brought the four together.


**Love and war: **_The story of the four founders_

**Rating: **PG-13, just to be sure… (Even though I doubt it will be that bad…) I might change the rating to PG later, we'll see how the story goes.

**Summary: **A fic focusing mainly on Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor, telling of the actions and romances that brought the four together.

**A/N: **Enjoy!

"No, Godric! Swish and flick, like this!"

Godric Gryffindor waved his wand at his magic tutor, Rivelin. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he cried.

The spell lifted the teacher high into the air, bumping his head on the ceiling. He gasped, and dropped his wand which of course brought the poor man right down to the floor. Godric ran over to him, apologising profusely.

"Don't worry, young lad, its naught but a bump on the head," Rivelin said, rubbing his head dazedly. "You just need to learn how to control your power."

Godric sighed. He was often told that he would be a powerful wizard, but the eleven year old had yet to see it happen.  He sighed once more, and went back to practicing his swish and flick.

*****************

Six years later…

"Happy Birthday to Godric, happy birthday to you!"

Godric smiled broadly at his friends and family, who were all gathering with him, celebrating his seventeenth birthday. Seventeen was the  age Godric considered as a man, and he had certainly grown into one. His jet black hair grew to his chin, and he had friendly blue eyes, the colour of the sky on a sunny day, but his face showed how stubborn and brave he could be. 

"Godric!" His father said "Come over here, there is someone I want you to meet."

Godric walked over, and saw the young woman next  to his father. She had long wavy brown hair, and dark and enchanting brown eyes. She wore sky blue robes, with a dark navy cloak secured over it. He guessed that she was about seventeen or sixteen years old.

"Godric," his father repeated "This is Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Nice to meet you," said Godric courteously, taking her hand and kissing it. He thought he noticed a blush spreading over her cheeks, but two seconds later it was gone, so he decide he must of imagined it.

"And you must be Godric," she said. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, fair lady," he replied, this time sure he had seen a blush passing her cheeks. He heard the music starting to be played, and bowed to Rowena. 

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"With pleasure."

***************

"Rowena," Godric whispered. "Who are that couple? I've never seen them before."

"Their names are Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. Their parents are family friends" she whispered back. They were at the Ravenclaw mansion, and had met a few times since Godric's birthday. The two were so immersed in talking until they looked up and noticed the mysterious couple walking towards them.

They certainly were a strange pair, the girl, Helga, was blonde and rosy, and the guy, Salazar, was black-haired and sallow. Godric wasn't sure if they were actually a couple, or if Salazar had just escorted Helga to the mansion.

Both Godric and Rowena stood up to greet them. "Welcome to Ravenclaw Mansion," said Rowena. "I'm Rowena Ravenclaw, and this Godric Griffindor."

The blonde girl beamed at them. "I'm Helga Hufflepuff, and this is Salazar Slytherin. Salazar was kind enough to escort me here."

"It was my pleasure, Helga." Salazar muttered. Godric noticed he didn't look very sincere.

"Well, I hope to see both of you again soon." Rowena said pleasantly, playing the part of the happy hostess.

"Of course!" said Helga happily.

Rowena smiled at her, then went back to talking with Godric.

**A/N: **This chapter is mostly a prologue, telling of the first meetings of founders. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible, and don't forget to REVIEW! Please, because if I thik noone likes my story, then what is the point of continuing it?

Alice aka SnowLily 


End file.
